Earth moving machines such as bulldozers, motor graders, scrapers, excavators, etc., are used to contour the ground for a variety of projects such as construction (e.g., roads, buildings, parks, and the like), mining, and agriculture. When the machine is in use, a human operator is often relied upon to know the location and orientation of the working edge of the implement (e.g., the bottom edge of a bulldozer implement). However, the human operator can be prone to mistakes, inattention, distraction and the like.